You Never Know
by the goddess of crossovers
Summary: Kagome is a girl who despises humans for some reason.Why is that? Is she even human her self? On the other hand the spirit detestives are looking for a woman out to destroy the world. Soon the enemy strikes and disaster falls in more than one way.R&R. HK
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Yay! A new story! For some reason my keyboard is not working very well...:O  
  
Well enjoy the first chapter to this story!  
  
"...What do you want?"  
  
"I? Destruction."  
  
"...Than you know what to do...."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
!!!!  
  
"Koenma, you better have a good case because I've been having an itch to fight for some time." A boy with slicked black hair said as he punched his fist.  
  
"Well I'm not sure how much fighting you'll be doing on this mission, so don't get your hopes up." A little boy said around his pacifier said. He appeared to be Koenma.  
  
"So what is the mission anyways?" Asked a man with orange, Elvis styled hair.  
  
"Yes, what is the mission?" Another man, who was very beautiful, with long red hair questioned.  
  
"You," Koenma started. "Will be tracking down someone who is plotting the demise of the world."  
  
All was silence for a moment until one more man who was quite short and had spiked black hair with a white sunburst said, "Which world?"  
  
"The Human world Hiei." Koenma Clarified.  
  
"Do you have an idea who this person is?" The beautiful man pondered.  
  
"Actually Kurama, we have a few ideas on what this person looks like."  
  
The beautiful man, now known as Kurama nodded and waited for the details.  
  
"The person you will be after has long black hair and purple eyes. She is a demon and you will know it's her because-"Koenma was cut off by the orange haired man.  
  
"Let me guess has an enormous amount of spirit energy right?"  
  
"Wrong Kuwabara. This person, when you find her...she will seem to have no power what so ever. Not even any life energy."  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked shocked. "Not even life energy? Is she dead or something?"  
  
"No. She is alive, but no one knows why she has no energy what so ever. It's a mystery to all, but probably her." Koenma explained.  
  
"So this is your mission. Go."  
  
With that, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei set out on their mission as the spirit detectives to try and save mankind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ugh...this is going to take forever." Yusuke moaned while sitting down on a bench.  
  
"Well it's not that bad." Kuwabara said trying to make his friend feel better. "I mean not too many people live in Japan right?"  
  
"Ahh!" Yusuke out his head in his hands in anguish. "This could take years..."  
  
"If she blows up the world first than it might only be for the little bit of your lives rest." Hiei said while snickering a little.  
  
"Oh yeah? You want to die?" Yusuke argued.  
  
"Of course not. I'll just go to the demon world and leave you guys here."  
  
"Why you-!"  
  
"Please you two." Kurama stepped in being the pacifist. "We are on a mission. The more time we waste the less time we have."  
  
"Well for all you know she might not kill us all today. Maybe in a few years or something." Kuwabara said stupidly.  
  
"Okaaay. That made little sense." Said Yusuke and started to mope some more.  
  
"Kyaaaa!!!" A bunch of people started to scream in fear running away from something.  
  
The group looked at each other than nodded and ran over to the commotion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hiyaa!" A girl screamed as she whipped out a humongous sword and hit and ogre that was terrorizing the people in the arm.  
  
It screamed in anger just as the spirit detectives arrived.  
  
"That thing is huge!" Kuwabara said in awe.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Wait. Who's that?" Pondered Kurama in shock. How can a human take on such a demon...unless...it's not human...?  
  
"Who?" Asked Kuwabara who wasn't skilled enough to see such speed.  
  
In a minute the battle was over and all that was there was the corpse of a very torn up Ogre.  
  
"Who...is that?" Now Yusuke saw the person.  
  
She was putting away a sword that was almost as big as her.  
  
Suddenly the girl realized someone was watching her and quickly turned around glaring.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Uh...Yusuke said as he thought of what he should say.  
  
"I know your there. I can see you. Come out." She called out still glaring.  
  
Slowly they came out...well Hiei went right to her and put his sword to her neck.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked rudely.  
  
"I could say the same to you fire apprentice." The girl said back just as Rude. Her name was Kagome.  
  
"We mean no harm." Kurama said. "We just want to know how you slew such a demon."  
  
"Fool. It wasn't a demon. It was an Ogre. Though if it's demon or Ogre, how I killed it is none of your business." She started to walk away, but Hiei still had his sword pressed against her neck.  
  
"Remove your sword or I will not hesitate to kill you." Kagome warned Hiei in a deadly voice.  
  
"Tell us who you are and maybe I will." He played around a little and pressed his sword into her neck deeper drawing some blood. It ran down the sword to Hiei's fingers tightly wrapped around the hilt.  
  
Though as soon as it hit his hand he pulled away in pain.  
  
"Hiei what is it?" Kurama asked going to his friend.  
  
"The blood." He said and out some on Kuramas hand.  
  
"Ah." He said as he quickly wiped it off.  
  
Kagome laughed, throwing her head back merciless. "Never touch a Miko's blood!" She warned and ran away.  
  
"Who was that...?" Kuwabara asked himself while scratching his head.  
  
"Well I don't know," Yusuke said looking at the way she left. "But I do know an annoying toddler who probably does."  
  
Kind of short but I hope you like it. I know it's a little boring right now but I promise you it gets better I have a good plot to this one. Oh and I'm not sure about the pairings yet so please vote for Hiei, Kurama or Yusuke. Oh and I don't do alternate ending and three somes k? Kagome/???? Please vote and review K? 


	2. Chapter 2

Well Fan fiction was been down so I couldn't post this as soon as I would have liked. Well as for the pairings...  
  
Hiei/Kagome: 3  
  
Yusuke/Kagome: 0  
  
Kurama/Kagome: 0  
  
Please Continue Voting.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
LAST TIME: Kagome laughed, throwing her head back merciless. "Never touch a Miko's blood!" She warned and ran away.  
  
"Who was that...?" Kuwabara asked himself while scratching his head.  
  
"Well I don't know," Yusuke said looking at the way she left. "But I do know an annoying toddler who probably does."  
  
THIS TIME:  
  
"Ah..." Koenma said dreamily as he looked at the tasty Lobster sitting in front of him. He almost drooled all over it.  
  
Just as Prince Koenma was about to take a bite Yusuke and the gang came storming in.  
  
"Koenma I want you to tell me everything you can about-!" He was cut off by a mad prince.  
  
"Yusuke, I was trying to eat this delicious lobster, but you have to come in a spoil it!" He whacked Yusuke across the face.  
  
"Whats wrong with us being here?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Well...I didn't want to eat it here with you..." He mumbled like a little kid.  
  
Yusuke started to get annoyed. "We didn't come here to discuss lobster but to discuss the girl we met earlier today."  
  
"A girl?" Koenma started to blush and hit Yusuke playfully on the shoulder. "You got a new girl friend now? Huh, huh? You can tell me."  
  
"Arg! No, she defeated a demon all by herself with this huge sword." Yusuke was making hand motions to show how big the sword was. "Tell him guys."  
  
"..."  
  
He sweat dropped when he was what they were doing.  
  
"Kurama was sitting and drinking tea while Kuwabara was drawing kitties and Hiei was just standing in a corner thinking about the girl.  
  
Finally Koenma got a little more serious. I mean, this could be the end of the world we're talking about and look at our hero's right now...sweat drop  
  
"What did she look like Yusuke?"  
  
Finally he gets serious Yusuke thought.  
  
"Well she had semi long black hair and brown eyes. She defiantly seemed human, but she took down a demon with a swing of this-what looked really heavy-sword." Kurama said for Yusuke.  
  
"Uh-huh. Anything else?"  
  
"She said she was a miko." Hiei was suddenly and rudely.  
  
Koenma turned around slowly. "...A miko...you say...?"  
  
"Yes...Why does that surprise you?" Asked Yusuke, confused.  
  
Suddenly, Koenma laughed. "I should have known from your explanation from the sword and looks..."  
  
Everyone, even Hiei, was confused at the weird behavior of Koenma.  
  
"Ogre, bring me Kagome." He said in between laughs.  
  
"...Kagome?" Kurama said even more confused by what was happening.  
  
Suddenly a blue Ogre escorted a young girl in no older than maybe 17. (A/n: She's older)  
  
"It's you!" Yusuke said in surprise while everyone else got into a battle like position.  
  
She laughed again. "Whoa, whoa. No need for fighting boys...though I could use a new sparring partner..."  
  
"Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara. This is Kagome. She is the girl you met today I believe." Declared the small prince.  
  
"You mean she works for you?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"Sort of..."  
  
_Who is this Kagome really?_ Wondered Hiei. _I can feel something, though I don't know what, surrounding her...revenge? Maybe...hmm...  
_  
"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I'm on Probation like you Hiei." She said cheerily while walking up to Hiei and patting him on the head.  
  
Everyone in the room sweat dropped. She just patted Hiei on the head.  
  
Hiei pulled out his sword and charged toward to Kagome thinking only one thing- how dare she.  
  
The odd thing was that Kagome kept smiling and didn't even block...not even when the sword went through her.  
  
Kurama ran over to her as soon as she saw blood come out of the wound, but...as soon as he reached her it closed up.  
  
"What the-?" Yusuke gasped in surprise with everyone else, except Hiei.  
  
_What happened? I could feel the sword cut through her skin all the way through her...but not even a scratch left._ Hiei looked at her neck that he cut earlier this morning...not a scratch.  
  
"Koenma what's going on?" Kuwabara asked still in shock about this girl.  
  
"Ask her your self." He motion to Kagome  
  
All eyes turned to her and she laughed yet again. "I'm dead...well in a way."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"...and you don't care?"  
  
"Nope." Kagome smiled at Yusuke.  
  
"Than how do you bleed?" Asked Kurama.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, which were cold as ice, though se said nicely. "I don't really think it's any of your business."  
  
"Kagome." Koenma said in a warning voice.  
  
"Hai!" She saluted him and sat down smiling again. (A/n: Just to say, Kagome keeps her eyes closed most of the time.)  
  
Everyone sweat dropped again. What a strange girl.  
  
"So you're like a spirit detective than?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"No." She kept smiling.  
  
"Than why were you saving those humans?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes again which was rare. "No. I hate humans."  
  
The tension in the air just went up a few notches...  
  
"You hate humans...?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes. I could care less if they all died." She smiled AGAIN.  
  
"You're human, girl." Hiei observed rudely.  
  
"You're right I am. Thanks for noticing." -  
  
"Eh...so you hate your self?" Yusuke asked her carefully.  
  
"Of course. Didn't I say I hated all humans?"   
  
Strange Girl...  
  
Well that's the next Chapter I know it's a little strange but It'll get  
better. Just review and Vote okay? Ja ne. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it and thanks for all the supportive reviews.  
  
Hiei/Kag: 6  
  
Kur/Kag: 1  
  
Yus/Kag: 0  
  
This is the last chapter to vote on.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
LAST TIME: "You hate humans...?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes. I could care less if they all died." She smiled AGAIN.  
  
"You're human, girl." Hiei observed rudely.  
  
"You're right I am. Thanks for noticing." -  
  
"Eh...so you hate your self?" Yusuke asked her carefully.  
  
"Of course. Didn't I say I hated all humans?"  
  
Strange Girl...  
  
THIS TIME: Kagome was walking down a bike path thinking idly on how to pass the time when she sensed something- rather someone- hiding in the tree tops watching her.  
  
"Hiei, I know you are watching me." She smiled as usually.  
  
There was a rustle and out jumped Hiei. "Hn."  
  
"Hello. Nice night isn't it?" She said cheerily looking up at the sky, though her eyes were closed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei asked bluntly and rudely.  
  
Kagome just smiled and thought nothing of it. "I'm going home."  
  
"You're dead."  
  
"Yes, Hiei, you're right. That doesn't mean I never had a home when I was alive though."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kagome and Hiei walked in silence for a few moments until Kagome started to hum a tune.  
  
Hiei looked at her through the corner of his eyes, and though her voice sounded nice he said, "Would you stop that awful humming? It sounds like a cat is dieing."  
  
Kagome turned to face Hiei and stopped humming. "You're right."  
  
(A/n: Kagome ALWAYS has her eyes closed and is smiling unless I say other wise ok?)  
  
_Whats with this girl?_ Thought Hiei. _Acts as though she doesn't have a care in the world..._  
  
"Well we are here. Would you like to come in?" Kagome asked Hiei kindly. "I could make you some tea."  
  
"Hn. No thanks." With those last words. He left in a flash.  
  
Kagome laughed and walked in making sure to close the door behind her.  
  
"Souta. I'm home from the spirit world." She called out, but she knew he could hear her...for two reasons actually.  
  
One, Kagome was dead and only people with high spirit energy could see and hear her. Two, Souta, Kagome's younger brother, was in a deep slumber barely alive.  
  
Kagome walked into a poorly light room where a young boy, who was hooked up to many machines, lay sleeping.  
  
"Souta I hope you were feeling better today." She patter his head.  
  
"..." There was no answer besides the beeping to his heart monitor.  
  
"Ah well It's getting late Souta. I better get to bed. Don't worry. It'll be over soon though. I promise. Good night!" She opened her eyes to look at him for a moment than lightly patted his head.  
  
With this, she walked out to her room and feel asleep a few minutes later.  
  
"Yusuke! How is the search going?" Koenma asked the half asleep Yusuke.  
  
"Huh?" He yawned. "Can't this wait? It's five in the morning."  
  
"No it can't. We need to fin this lunatic before it's too late!"  
  
"Sir Koenma, our luck in finding this demon had been as though we are trying to find a needle in a hay stack." Kurama said as he flipped his hair over his shoulder.  
  
"That's unfortunate." A tear of sweat trickled down his face. "Oh! Dad's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Hey. Has any one seen the shrimp?" Asked Kuwabara who was sitting lazily on a couch.  
  
"You mean Hiei? I haven't seen him since last night." Replied Kurama.  
  
"Strange...oh well. I don't really care."  
  
"Good morning detectives!" A cheery voice said from the door way- It was Kagome.  
  
"You're late. Where were you?" Questioned Yusuke, who was a little more awake than before.  
  
"Me? I was at home taking care of someone." She said as she grinned.  
  
"And that 'someone' would be...?" Kuwabara waited for her to finish his sentence.  
  
"None of your business."   
  
"Um...okay..."  
  
"Okay Koenma! Whats the assignment?" Asked Kagome as she saluted him.  
  
"I want you to help the spirit detectives find a female demon who is out to destroy the world.  
  
Just for a slice of a second Kagome frowned, eyes giving off a cold stare. No one caught it...except one person who was hiding in the room.  
  
"Hai!"   
  
"...So...do you think they know?"  
  
"Of course not my lady."  
  
"Very well. Keep a close eye on them and he will live."  
  
"Of course my lady. I live to serve you."  
  
"Yes...now go."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
_Review to find out whats happening. Heh. I like this story. I don't feel like Im writing it, I feel like I'm reading it. Well please continue to review and vote for the last time. It is the last chapter you can vote in. Also, If you have any questions Just send them to me in a review okay? Ja!_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. Next chapter. Here we go. Though I wish I would get more reviews...sigh what ever.

Hiei/Kag: 7(Winner)

Kur/Kag: 3

Yus/Kag: 0

Enjoy

LAST TIME: "...So...do you think they know?"

"Of course not my lady."

"Very well. Keep a close eye on them and he will live."

"Of course my lady. I live to serve you."

"Yes...now go."

"Hai..."

THIS TIME:

"Man, why is it always raining so much these days?" Yusuke mumbled to him self while looking out the window.

It was gray and thunderous with small drops of rain pitter pattering against the cold glass.

"You know, when it looks like this outside, it always seems like the sky is crying. Like something horrible happened."

Everyone looked at the one who last spoke. It was Kagome.

"I guess so..." Kuwabara said while looking up from his comic book.

"What ever." Yusuke said rudely. "Kagome, why are you still here?"

Kagome stopped writing in her note book for a second. "You want me to go?" She asked while still smiling, eyes closed.

"I don't care if you're still here or not, but it's already midnight and everyone left except you and Kuwabara." He pointed out.

"True, but I don't want to go home." She still smiled. "My home's depressing."

Yusuke looked at her. "Why? Don't you have a home?"

"Yeah. It's a sad place though, so I don't want to go back. If you want me to go though, I can. It's not like I'm going to get wet since I'm half dead."

"No. you don't have to go home." Yusuke looked like he was deep in thought for a moment. "Hey what ya writing?"

For a brief second Kagome frowned no one saw it again.

"A story."

"Can I read it? I love good stories." Kuwabara said excited.

She laughed. "You don't even know what it's about, but I'm sorry. It's a private story."

"Oh...okay." He seemed a little disappointed, but didn't say any more on the matter.

Minutes passed with out any one saying anything, until Kagome got up.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked, standing up as well.

"I got to go. I'm hungry."

"Um, okay." Yusuke blinked. Wasn't she dead...? Sort of....?

"Bye."

Kagome rushed out of the room so fast all the papers in the room went flying.

"Great now I have to clean this up." Yusuke mumbled.

As he bent down to pick some things up, his hand fell o a note book. The exact notebook Kagome was writing in.

"Hey Kuwabara look. Kagome forgot the story she was writing." He suddenly got an evil glint in his eyes. "Wanna read it?"

"Nah. Not now, this is the best part to this comic book! Wow!"

"What ever. I'll Read it my self." Yusuke said.

As Yusuke skimmed through it his eyes started to grow wide.

It said:

"You felt it didn't you...the feel of it? Someone other than yours blood against your skin? The thick, red, liquid that one's life depends on?

------------------------------------------You Have Sinned----------------------------------------

Now you will start to ache. Your heart will burn and scratch at you with a sensation. One that will forever drive you and your dirtied life. Fear will no longer follow you. Only the sensation of lust of the red substance and only that.

If you fall to it, you will want to kill. To torture. Animals, Humans- it won't matter as long as it bleeds. You will think of nothing but the possible ways to pull apart their autonomy.

Though if you fight the feeling, you will slowly go insane. Your dreams will reflect on your near fate and every molecule in you will be tense, alert. You will never find peace. After time, you will slowly think of ways to end your own life to escape it. To get rid of the intensity of the burning and scratching.

You haven't run form it. You are doing exactly ask it asks, commands. You are killing. Feeling the blood. You will never feel happiness again until your world is stained crimson.

You will never feel happiness again if you take another's life

As Yusuke read all of this, he felt...some what scared of Kagome. Was she our friend...or was she our foe?

"Yusuke?"

"...."

"Yusuke you all right?"

"...."

"YUSUKE!?"

"Huh?"

"What's with you? You look like you've seen a ghost or somethin." Kuwabara said looking at Yusuke.

"Nah. I just need to lie down."

And he did so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?"

"Things are moving slowly...for now."

"Are you planning to tell them?"

"That would be reckless. I think I'll let them find out for them selves."

"Time is running out. Not just for me, but for him as well."

"I understand that, My Lady."

"You will have to hurry."

"Hai."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was walking around in the park when she sensed a familiar presence.

"Hiei I can sense when you're watching me. Come out." She smiled.

A few moments after Kagome said that Hiei jumped out of a near by tree.

"Hello Hiei. How are you?"

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Glad to hear it." Kagome laughed a little.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I came to see the flowers...and...to meet someone." Kagome said.

"Who?"

"None of your business really." She pointed out cheerfully.

"Hn."

A few moments later Kagome looked at her watch. "She's here."

Hiei looked around and Kagome laughed merrily.

"You can't see her. Not yet at least..."

The way she said that sent a cold shiver down Hiei's back.

"Good bye Hiei. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Kagome disappeared in to thin air.

_Who is this girl? _Though Hiei. _Why do I feel like she's hiding something and why do I feel like so connected and attracted to her? _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You're late."

"Gomen. I had to get rid of...someone curious..."

"Today we will start."

"Hai. Where will I start?"

"...Tokyo Tower."

"Understood."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwahahahaha! You gotta review to see what happens next, Okay? Also, I'm sorry for posting so late. I had to re write this chapter because I didn't like the first version of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ah well I'm finally ready to write a new chapter. I've got some soft music on to help me write. You know when I hear soft music I always see...someone dieing...a peaceful, but bloody death with a loved one crying....PERFECT!! LOL o

Now on with the story!!

LAST TIME: "You're late."

"Gomen. I had to get rid of...someone curious..."

"Today we will start."

"Hai. Where will I start?"

"...Tokyo Tower."

"Understood."

THIS TIME:

"Why does the rain fall like so?" Kagome asked her self as she stood under the light rain. It was the middle of the night and Kagome couldn't get to sleep, not that she needed it.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at her reflection, still smiling. As soon as she saw those cold, and hard brown eyes starring menacingly back at her, Kagome pulled away in fright and for once, didn't smile.

"It's been set...I'm such a bad person...Just like...ah well...It's late."

With those mysterious words Kagome walked back home, unaware of the very well hidden someone in the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, how has the searching gone?" Asked Koenma, sucking rapidly on his pacifier.

Yusuke looked at the small prince. He himself looked like a zombie. "Horrible."

"It's been as though we are on a wild goose chase almost. No signs what so ever that the world will end soon."

"Well you'll have to hurry, and fast!" Koenma said out raged. "We have just received a note from the enemy."

"What?!" Every one said in shock except for Hiei, who was scowling, and Kagome who was just smiling.

"What does it say?" Kuwabara asked angrily.

The prince closed his eyes and said slowly, "They will strike in 48 hours exactly."

"That only gives us two days." Hiei commented and glanced quickly at Kagome.

"Yes, so you must hurry! Now go!" With those words, he kicked them out of spirit world.

"This is getting serious..." Yusuke commented to himself while pacing around in his room.

"It's been serious from the start." Kurama pointed out.

Every one was thinking about the situation at hand, but Kagome who was looking around for something.

"Hey Yusuke, when I was at your house last night I think I left my note book their. Do you have it?" She smiled warmly and waited for his reply.

"Girl, we are suppose to be talking about-"

Yusuke cut Hiei off. "Kagome I've been meaning to ask you about that..."

Kagome's smile wavered for a second, than it was instantly back. "So you read it huh? Very naughty of you."

"This isn't a happy matter Kagome! That was a very disturbing article."

"Um, what was?" Wondered every one else.

"My life story." Kagome said while smiling brightly, cheery as ever.

"Your...life story?" Yusuke repeated, shocked.

"Yes, so may you return my notebook please?"

He handed back to her with shaky hands.

"Thank you."

"So...um, Kagome, what is your life story anyways?" Questioned Kurama.

"Yeah, how did you die anyways?" Kuwabara seconded.

"Wouldn't you like to know. "Kagome said happily. "I got to go. I'm meeting someone."

Everyone looked at weird until Hiei said. "You're dead. Who else knows about you?"

"I'm _partially_ dead by the way." With that Kagome walked out of the house humming a sweet tune.

"You know I never got that either...." Kuwabara mumbled while scratching her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am here my lady."

"Your report?"

"Spirit World has received the message."

"Good."

"My lady, I feel as though I'm doing a bad thing..."

"Hush Child! This is to save him, yes?"

"Hai..."

"Than it is a good thing"

"...Hai..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome walked into her house she immediately went to the ill lighted room to see the small child laying in a hospital bed.

"It'll be soon Souta. I promise you'll be fine soon. She did promise."

Kagome popped a floor bored and took out a strange looking needle with another needle connected to it by a long tube. She put one needle into the little boys IV and the other straight into her hand. A blue colored smoke flew through the tube and into the young boys IV.

Kagome opened her eyes as she started to get transparent.

She wasn't smiling.

"She promised it'll be over soon...My Lady promised soon."

IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET IT NOW THAN YOUR ALL WEIRD...LOL. PLEASE R&R. I KNOW THAT KAGOME AND HIEI'S RELATIONSHIP IS GOING SLOW BUT I PROMISE THEY WILL GET TOGETHER....IN A WEIRD WAY...LOL. YOU'LL HAVE TO REVIEW TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH THE WORLD, HIEI AND KAGOME.


	6. Cahpter 6

Time finally for another Chapter of You Never Know. I know it's been awhile but I've been too lazy and addicted to a website called Gaia online

Well here's the new chapter.

Enjoy!

LAST TIME: Kagome popped a floor bored and took out a strange looking needle with another needle connected to it by a long tube. She put one needle into the little boys IV and the other straight into her hand. A blue colored smoke flew through the tube and into the young boys IV.

Kagome opened her eyes as she started to get transparent.

She wasn't smiling.

"She promised it'll be over soon...My Lady promised soon."

THIS TIME:

"The time is coming. Soon I will have what I need." I masked woman said to her self wickedly.

Slowly, she walked over to a bowl filled with a blue liquid.

"I almost have it all! Just a little more. Yes my willing spy, just a little more."

Kagome was wondering if she should eat the oden or the ramen when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." She shouted cheerily as she rushed to the door and opened it.

"Kagome, we had a meeting with Koenma today. Why didn't you show?" Yusuke said angrily.

"Ah well..." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Idiot." Yusuke mumbled and hit her shoulder. The only problem was....it went right through her.

Every one's eye's widened. Even Hiei's.

"What's wrong with you girl?" Hiei asked rudely.

"What? Oh, I'm just having a problem sustaining a solid form."

"How come?" Kurama asked worried.

"Ah well enough about that. I was just going to have some lunch. Wanna join me?"

"Alright chow!" Kuwabara exclaimed and leaped into Kagome's house.

Everyone was sitting down on Kagome's floor while eating some ramen and chatting every now and than to each other.

"Hey Kagome," Yusuke asked wonderingly. "What's in that room over there?"

"Which room? I have many." She smiled while slurping some noodles.

"The one that has all the lights off in it and is beeping."

Kagome swallowed her noodles hard, but continued to smile. "That one? Just junk. It's probably just one of my old toys that still works beeping."

Hiei, looked at the room suspiciously and said, "Than you wouldn't mind it I turned it off would you."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Hiei through the corner of her eyes. She knew he was planning something.

"I would mind."

With out another word, Hiei ran to the door, but Kagome predicted this. She too got up angrily and put her hand on Hiei.

"If you open this door...you will regret it." She whispered in his ear.

Hiei was not scared though. What could this _'ghost'_ do to him, a demon?

"More than you know..." Kagome whispered again and Hiei's eyes opened in shock.

Meanwhile, Yusuke and the others were watching with confused looks are their faces. What was going on?

Kagome stood up straight and smiled at the others, eyes closed as usual.

"I'm sorry. Hiei here was just evading my personal space. Everyone had a few secrets right?"

"...yes. Of course." Kurama answered after a moment.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, lets finish lunch!" She exclaimed and sat down finishing her noodles.

Their lunch finished in quiet, with only Hiei suspicious of the door with the noises.

"My Lady, how much longer?"

"Soon my child. Soon you will have what you and I want, but first...we must start."

"Today?!"

"Do you question me?!"

"Of course not."

"Than go and do as you are told!"

"Hai, My Lady."

A cloaked figure was standing on top of the tallest tower in Tokyo. The only part of her body that wasn't covered in the black fabric was her eyes, which were cold and brown.

"The time has come...for My Lady has wished it so..."

With those mysterious words, her brown eyes glowed a darkish purple and she threw her hands to the sky. Lightening, the color of blood, flashed in the sky every where and the rain had the sickening feeling and look of blood as well.

A few moments later, the spirit detectives showed up, only Kagome wasn't with them.

"So you are the one who has said will destroy us all!" Yusuke said angrily. "You won't get away with it."

"...I am not the one you search for...Yusuke."

"How did you know my name?!" He asked in shock.

Everyone else did so as well with the exception of Hiei.

"I know all of your names... and you know mine."

As soon as she said this, she took of her cloak...and everyone one gasped.

I know you all know who it is so let's just pretend you don't though okay? Well review and I'm sorry for the wait...I'm lazy...


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

Alrighty next chapter! thank you my reviewers.

Well I got a question from some one in a review.

He/she asked: anime luva: Well you'll have to read to find out now wont you.

Enjoy the story and please review.

LAST TIME: "...I am not the one you search for...Yusuke."

"How did you know my name?!" He asked in shock.

Everyone else did so as well with the exception of Hiei.

"I know all of your names... and you know mine."

As soon as she said this, she took of her cloak...and everyone one gasped.

THIS TIME:

"You're...You're..." Yusuke studied.

"Kagome." Hiei finished, stepping up.

"Hiei, its go good to see you...little fire demon." Kagome said smiling.

Hiei's eyes widened as he realized something.

In a daze Hiei said softly. "It's...you..."

Yusuke and the gang watched in awe. What was happening?

"Hiei whats going on?" Kurama asked while putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

But Hiei said nothing as he slowly walked up to Kagome.

"What are you doing here? I though...everyone thought you disappeared."

Kagome laughed. "I did, though. I did! Those wretched humans...I couldn't stand being by them after what they did to...to..."

"To So-"

"Don't say it!" Kagome interrupted angrily. "Don't say his name!"

Hiei did as she commanded.

Yusuke suddenly spoke up. "Mind explaining what's going on?"

Kagome looked at them. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Kagome! I loved you back than, and I still do!" Hiei blurted out.

Every one gasped, well except for Kagome who smiled. It was a sad smile. "I know you did, and I loved you too. I still do, but I have come to this city for one reason and one reason only."

Kagome look out a large sword from out of her sheath. "To destroy this place, and if any of you what so ever think about butting in, I swear I will kill you all. Even...even you Hiei."

The spirit detectives looked at Kagome in shock. During that time, Kagome decided to strike.

"Alah Mono TAKAI!" Kagome shouted and a purple light struck down on the buildings below, destroying them.

At this site, reality finally kicked in with the spirit detectives. Kagome might have been their 'friend' before, but she's not now and they cant' allow her to destroy Tokyo.

"Kagome stop!" Yusuke shouted.

The girl in question turned around and glared. "Stay back or I will kill you!"

'Why? Why are you doing this?!" Kurama yelled as a strong wind threaten to blow him back.

"Why? Because it is the only way..." The wind started to calm down. "I loved him more than my life its self, as you can see. And if all I have do it destroy this place than I will!"

Hiei looked at her in shock. She loved some one else?

"I loved him! I did!" Kagome continued as she started to cry. "I don't care if he's my brother! I loved him."

"You mean...Souta?" Hiei asked in shock.

"Yes...my older brother..." Kagome looked away in shame. "My lady...my lady said if I did this for her...she would...she would bring him back from the dead. So for now he is being reborn. Soon he will be eight teen again. He's just growing again..." Kagome started to not make any sense.

(A/n: I know this makes no sense what so ever but it will be explained very soon.)

Before any of the detectives could ask what was going on a black mist appeared and Kagome suddenly disappeared.

"Hiei," Yusuke said in a low voice. "You have some explaining to do."

"Hn. I don't have to explain anything to you detective."

"Hiei." Kurama said lightly.

Hiei sighed and sat down. "It's a long story."

"Don't worry, we have time." Kurama replied, sitting down as well.

"Kagome had an older brother. His name was Souta. He had these strange magical powers that no one could explain, and when the government found out about them....well they took Souta away to be experimented on."

Hiei stopped to let what he had just said sink in.

"Fiver years passed and Kagome still had yet to see her brother again. When she talked to the government, they said his heart gave out on one of their tests. Kagome was heart broken. She was all alone now. No mother, no father. Alone."

"..."

"Anything else?" Kuwabara asked after a few moments of silence. "What did she mean about he's been reborn and will soon be his right age?"

"I don't know. I think she might have found a way to create a clone of her brother some how. Maybe at the expense of her own life." Hiei mumbled.

"Well what should we do...?" Asked Yusuke.

"I don't know."

"What is it My Lady? Why did you pull me away?" Asked Kagome stiffly.

"You were giving too much away, that's why."

"...I'm sorry."

"I know my dear. I know."

The woman put a finger under Kagome's chin.

"Do you see that one?" The woman asked, pointing to a bowl with a picture if the spirit detectives talking.

She had pointed to Hiei.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "Yes, My lady."

"I want you to bring him to me. I think he could be very good use to us..."

Kagome's eyes opened a little wider.

"How so My Lady?" Kagome asked, slightly hesitant. She knew she was speaking out of line.

"Do you dare question me?" She gripped Kagome's chin a little tighter.

"Of course not. I'm truly sorry. It was not my place to ask such a question."

The woman's grip relaxed some.

"I will forgive you. Now go and get them for me."

"Hai."

Well I know it is confusing, so if you have any questions just ask in your review and I will answer them to the best of my ability.


	8. Chapter 8: Oo

Alrighty, time for a new chapter of you never know. Writing this stuff is my escape from reality and...my homework. cries

I got reviews! Yay! Even some from my other story!

Kariisme: I don't know if I KILLED it....well maybe...a little...

Pyroangel17: Okay, No, sort of, yes, sort of, yes, their not in this story, and yes.

Muki: Like I'm really going to tell you that? Read and find out. Lol

That's all the reviews I felt like answering. --

Enjoy the story

LAST TIME: "I want you to bring him to me. I think he could be very good use to us..."

Kagome's eyes opened a little wider.

"How so My Lady?" Kagome asked, slightly hesitant. She knew she was speaking out of line.

"Do you dare question me?" She gripped Kagome's chin a little tighter.

"Of course not. I'm truly sorry. It was not my place to ask such a question."

The woman's grip relaxed some.

"I will forgive you. Now go and get them for me."

"Hai."

THIS TIME:

Kagome was sitting on a small building's roof thinking about what had happened last night. More specifically, the confrontation with the Spirit detectives and her out burst on Souta.

She hadn't meant to say anything about him to them, but she did and she was sure they were pondering about it.

"What am I going to do now?" She sighed to herself, as a small breeze passed her by while she looked at the ruins she had produced.

"You could start by telling me what go on, Kagome." A voice said from behind her, making her turn in shock.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?!"

"Trying to find out the truth. Now tell me whats going on." He answered her back.

Kagome went quickly to her feet and glared at Hiei. "What makes you think Im going to tell you?"

Hiei frowned a little and rested his hand on the handle of his sword.

"I didn't come here to fight you, I came here for answers."

Kagome glared for another moment, but than slowly admitted defeat. She couldn't say no to him...

"It's...complicated." She sighed.

"I know. But it needs to be cleared up. Now." Hiei commanded sternly.

Sitting back down Kagome mumbled to her self, "Man, where should I start?"

Hiei, with his heightened senses heard that and responded with, "How about when you died."

Startled by his answer she looked, but than quickly looked down and began.

"On the contrary Hiei, I'm not dead. I've just been...well let's just say a part of me is somewhere else. Soon I might be gone completely from this world. Not even my soul will be left. Not unless...My lady finds compatible soul."

"Compatible soul?"

"Yes, this might be hard to understand, but...Souta is...he can't be reborn with out a soul. I have a fragment of it, but...it's not enough. So My Lady is finding a soul compatible with Souta's, so we can combine them!" Kagome smiled happily.

Hiei's silence was her queue to continue.

"To make a body to harbor the soul was hard to stressful for My Lady to make, so she got a sort of capsule for it. As the capsule grows it needs a soul of some kind to keep if from rotting."

"Don't tell me that's..."Hiei trailed off in shock.

"Yeah..." Kagome looked away. "That's where I come in. My soul can sustain him but not awaken him."

"Don't do this Kagome. You still have a chance." Hiei said with alarm for her safety in his voice.

Before Kagome could open her mouth and speak about what was going on any further, a black mist came over her and a masked woman appeared.

"I thought you could have been useful Hiei." She said in an amused and light voice.

"Who are you?!" Hiei got ready to draw his sword.

As he did the masker woman laughed. "You really are a silly boy aren't you?"

Hiei's hand never left his sword.

The masked woman's eyes seemed to be smiling behind the porcelain mask. "Im that woman Kagome's always babbling about."

A few moments passed before recognition flashed through his eyes.

"You're...?!"

"Yes." She laughed some more. "Im 'her Lady'."

"What do you want from her?!" Hiei yelled out in anger.

"What do I want from her?" Again the woman laughed, finding amusement in his fury. "I want her soul. Her being. I want her heart." The woman put a finger to her mouth.

"I want Kagome."

Oo That was strangely disturbing, no? Im sorry for the long wait but I was too lazy to write any of this. . So sue me...no I take that back. DON'T sue me. Well review and ask questions. I'll answer you...if I want to. Aren't I shallow? Lol. REVIEW.


End file.
